The Spectacular Spiderman, Season 3, Episode 5
by Europiam
Summary: Wilson Fisk begins some less-than-legitimate activities, using Oscorp resources, whilst certain events cause friction to develop between Whisper and Spiderman.


**The Spectacular Spiderman, Season 3, Episode 5**

**Novum Modum.**

* * *

_Carnage has finally been defeated, through the joint efforts of Iron Man, and Peter Parker. Venom, who has bonded with Liz Allen, managed to escape with the Carnage Symbiont. _

_This episode takes place approximately 6 days after the events of episode 4..._

* * *

Whisper was crouched, half hidden in the shadows. Atop the roof of a burned out block of flats, he surveyed the scene he was below him. A wave of shame swept over him. Spiderman climbed up the side of the building, and sat next to Whisper.

"Look at what I did..." Whisper said hoarsely. He weakly gestured to the street. Paramedics, doctors, and just normal people were swarming about. The doctors cared for the sick, and made the dying comfortable. The people were all helping, as a mass, to rebuild a house, which had been destroyed in the blast from the police station.

The bodies of the countless dead lay to one side, each wrapped in a black blanket.

Whisper turned to look at Spiderman.  
"I just can't believe this is what I caused, all those deaths..." Whisper's voice cracked, and he looked away. Spiderman laid a hand on Whisper's shoulder.

"No, Jason," Spiderman said softly, "You didn't, Carnage did."

"But it was my body, _my consciousness_, that let that monster in."

"And you also stopped it," Spiderman said, "Without you, Carnage would still be here."

"I guess.." Whisper said quietly, then he looked back into Spiderman's face, "Thank you."

He stood, and Spiderman did too. The pair left the rooftop, and swung away, as a news broadcast started, on a television, lying haphazardly on the floor of a looted Electronics store.

"_It's the sixth day since Carnage's disappearance, and the Police have issued a statement saying that the immediate crisis is now over. It now safe for the population to leave their homes at night. _

_Also today, Captain George Stacey was found at a warehouse in the industrial district. He was __unconscious__ but alive, and is now at Midtown general Hospital. This is Miranda Gillet, from J3 communications, signing off..."_

…

Wilson Fisk was sat behind an enormous black wood desk. Various screens and monitors all glaring at him, showering him in a harsh, artificial light. With one hand, Fisk reached forward, and pressed a button, and a bank of controls. A single man's face flashed up on one of the screens. The man was dressed in a black jumpsuit, which was lightly armoured. A helmet covered all but the man's mouth.

"Well?" Fisk demanded. The single word was all that was necessary.

"We've recovered what we could from Octavious' lab, but there ain't a lot here, sir," The man said. He too a step to the side, to reveal similarly dressed men, all searching what remained of Doc Ock's lab.

"It would appear that most of what he knew," the man continued, was never written down, or he was killed before he could do so."

"I see," Fisk mused, "Keep searching to the morning, then bring what you find to me."

"Yes, sir." The man said, and his image disappeared.

…

Jason and Peter walked to the entrance of Midtown General Hospital. The entered, and crossed over to the receptionist's desk.

Jason spoke up, "Um, we're here to see Captain Stacey?"

The receptionist didn't look up, "What are your names?" He said in a bored voice.

"Peter Parker."  
"Jason Braken."

"He's two flights up, second corridor, Guiting ward."

Peter and Jason left, climbing the stairs up to the ward.

Jason wasn't talking, and his face looked drawn and pale.

"Hey," Peter said, "We've been over this, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but still," Jason said heavily, "I don't know how I'm gonna be able to look him in the eye knowing what I did to him."

"I know, it'll be difficult, but that's all part of the package I'm afraid."

Jason gave a short laugh, "Yeah, couldn't be too easy I guess."

"You got it," Peter smiled.

The entered the ward, slowly pushing open the door. Harry, Gwen, and Mary-Jane were there. Gwen's eyes were red, and puffy, and Mary-Jane had her arms around Gwen. They all looked round as Jason and Peter entered.

"Jason!" Mary-Jane cried. She leapt to her feet, and ran to him, and flung arm arms around his neck.

"Oh my God, when you disappeared, I was so worried, it was horrible." She buried her head in his chest, and Jason kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay," he whispered, "I'm here and I'm fine."

Peter crossed to Harry and Gwen, who were sat by the Captain's bed.

"How is he?" Peter asked softly.

"He's stable," Gwen said, her voice catching, "We were lucky Carnage didn't hurt him too badly."

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Jason look up from Mary-Jane's tight embrace. His face was full of shame, and guilt. Harry wordlessly reached around Gwen's shoulder's and pulled her to him. Gwen laid her head on his shoulder, and a hand against his chest. Peter felt the familiar sick lurch, that happened whenever he saw Gwen and Harry together.

"Thanks for coming Pete," Gwen said, "I'm sure, if he were awake, Dad would appreciate it."

Peter sat in the chair Mary-Jane had vacated, and he gave Gwen's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"It's nothing, really," Peter smiled.

Jason and Mary-Jane crossed over. Mary-Jane had her head on Jason's shoulder, and he had his arm around her waist. Peter couldn't help but feel an angry stab of jealousy.

"_Why does he get the girl he loves?" _Peter thought bitterly, "_I'm stuck here, with my best friend with his arm around my love, and she doesn't even love him! It isn't fair."_

Peter stood abruptly, and Gwen looked up, surprised.

"Petey? Where are you going?" She asked.

"I've gotta go, I promised Aunt May I wouldn't be late back."

"Oh," Gwen said, and the disappointment in her voice was obvious, "Okay, see you."

Peter left, and walked into the evening air. The chill washed over him, and he breathed deep. The resentment still remained, and it gnawed at Peter's insides like an angry rat. He stepped quickly into a side alley. In a few seconds, Peter Parker was gone, and the Spiderman was back. He swung away over the Manhattan Skyline. Unbeknownst to him, a single CCTV camera, swivel as Spiderman went passed, tracking his movement.

The video appeared on a video monitor, which was sat upon a huge, dark wood desk. Fisk studied the video carefully, watching every movement carefully. When he was satisfied, he closed the video, and turned to another screen. He thumbed the power button, and the face of his son, Richard Fisk, appeared.

"Are you almost done?" Wilson demanded.

"Nearly," Richard replied, "Unfortunately, it is taking us more time than we expected, as we had no blueprints to work off, only the remains which Carnage left behind."

"No matter, we have time." With those words Fisk killed the connection, and leant back in his chair.

"Soon, Spiderman,"Fisk muttered, "Soon..."

…

Spiderman swung threw the city, diving off rooftops, and skimming treetops. He felt his frustration ebb away, as the joy of web-slinging took over. He leapt, and stuck to the side of a nearby block of flats. As he began to climb, he heard an alarm sound, a few blocks away.

"Well," he said to himself, "So much for a quite night..."

He twisted off the wall, and swung toward the shrieking alarm.

…

Back at the hospital, Jason's phone vibrated in his pocket. He stood up, drawing the phone. A single red dot, was beeping at him from the screen.

"Not too far," Jason muttered. He turned back to Mary-Jane, an apologetic look on his face.

"Listen MJ, I gotta run. I promised I'd help write a soundtrack for the Christmas production, and I've gotta get something submitted by Friday."

Mary-Jane looked slightly crestfallen,

"Oh, okay," She leant forward and briefly kissed him, "I'll see you around, sugar."

"Thanks MJ, you're amazing!"

Jason turned, and jogged out the hospital. A few seconds later, he'd changed into the vigilante Whisper, and was leaping across the rooftops, sprinting toward the klaxon.

…

Spiderman and Whisper arrived at roughly the same time. Whisper crept to the edge of the roof, and peered down. Spiderman came up behind him.

"What do you see?" he said softly.

"It's a group of about seven," Whisper replied, "Armed, SMGs and assault rifles," his eyes narrowed.

"There's clearly more to this than we think, why would they be so armed for a simple heist?"

Spiderman straightened, "Hey, let's ask them!" And he dove off the rooftop.

Whisper sighed, and followed.

Spiderman landed behind two of the men.

"Evening gentlemen!" he grinned, before he grabbed them and clubbed their heads against the wall behind. He looked over to see Whisper taking on the rest of the thugs on his own, and doing well.

"Show off," Spiderman muttered, before he shot two of the thugs in the eyes, blinding them with his webs. Whisper gave Spiderman a brief thumbs-up before he kicked the men in the stomachs. They crumpled, and Whisper flipped backward, landing behind another thug.

The other two knelt, and took aim with their weapons. Spiderman webbed the guns, and pulled them towards him.

"Naughty, naughty," he said disapprovingly. The men pulled knives, and advanced on Spiderman.

"We're gonna enjoy this," one of the men growled.

"Yeah, yeah," Spiderman said disinterestedly, and he dropped into a fighting stance. Whisper had finished off his group of thugs, and had seen Spiderman being advanced on. Under his mask, he gave a grim smile. It didn't seem fair, two on one. They didn't stand a chance. Then he saw something that made his smile freeze. One of the blinded men had ripped off the webbing, and had taken aim, this time at Spiderman. Whisper acted without thinking. He rolled forward, grabbing an SMG, and sent a short burst in the thug's direction. The bullets hit him in the chest, arm, and the neck. He was dead in seconds. Everyone froze, all looking in Whisper's direction. Spiderman took the opportunity to dive forward, disarm the thugs, and knock them out with two quick blows to the side of the head. Whisper hurried over to Spiderman, and helped him to his feet.

"Come on, we need to go!"

Spiderman tugged his arm from Whisper's grasp, and glared at the gun in Whisper's hands.

"We can discuss this later," Whisper said sharply, "But right now we need to go."

Spiderman nodded, his eyes narrowed, and they swung away, to the roof of an office block nearby.

As soon as they landed, Spiderman whipped round to face Whisper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

"Saving your hide," Whisper growled.

"You fucking killed him, we don't do that!"

"It was necessary, otherwise it would have been your body the police have found down there."

"No," Spiderman snarled, "It wasn't, it never is. Killing takes us down to their level."

Whisper didn't answer, he merely narrowed his eyes. Spiderman turned away in exasperation. He couldn't get the image of the dead man out of his head. But it wasn't the killing that horrified him the most, it was the way Whisper had done it. Cold. Clinical. And the lack of any remorse made his skin crawl. His bondage with Carnage had clearly affected him more than he was letting on.

He turned back to Whisper finally, who was stood in the half darkness. He was still holding the gun. Spider exhaled slowly, and spoke heavily.

"We can't let this destroy the team. I'm prepared to over look this as a mistake. I've made plenty of my own," Spiderman said, and a little more iron came into his tone, "But we do not kill. Got it?"

Whisper nodded, and Spiderman felt relief sweep over him. He put a hand in front of his face,

"But please, get rid of the gun."

Whisper nodded, and removed the clip. Then he dismantled the gun, taking and bending the firing pin out of shape. Then he dropped the pieces. The confidence in which Whisper handled the weapon made Spiderman shiver.

"C'mon," he said with a jerk of the head, "We should go, the boys in blue will be poking around."

…

Richard Fisk was talking to his father, over a hand-held radio. He was sat in the back of a long, black limousine.

"There have been, difficulties in the production, father."

"What sort of, "Complications"?" Wilson Fisk demanded.

"Whisper and Spiderman managed to stop the pick-up of the shipment. Apparently one of the men accidentally tripped the alarm of the shop in which the package was hidden."

"Those blundering fools," Fisk spat, "What became of them?"

"They were all taken into custody," Richard replied.

"Good," Fisk said, "Now, what will happen to the shipment, will the police have found it?"

"Unlikely, it has already been smuggled out by one of the officers on our payroll. It will be ready for pickup tomorrow morning."

"It had better Richard," Fisk said, in a dangerous tone, "This was your project, you have to fix it. I expect results, and you know what the price of failure is."

The connection was severed, and Richard stared at the radio for a second, before he pulled put a mobile phone. He pressed speed dial, and waited. The call was picked up on the second ring.

"Doctor Landon, the time-line needs to be moved forward, the package is being brought in tomorrow."

Richard listened to the protestations for a second, before he cut them off.

"You will do as I say, Landon, for these are not just my orders. These demands are from the top."

A cruel smile twisted Richard's features.

"That's more like it Landon. Now, this is what I need you to do..."

…

Peter entered the familiar gateway of Midtown high. He saw his friends, Gwen, Harry, and Mary-Jane, all sat together at one table.

He walked over to them, and Gwen gave him a wide smile as he sat down, and hugged him briefly.

"Hey Tiger."  
"Hi, Pete."  
Peter greeted Harry and Mary-Jane, before he realised something.

"Hey, MJ?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Jason?"

She shrugged, "No idea, I was wondering the same thing."

Just then, they heard an engine, and something pulled up outside the school gates. It was a black motorbike, low, and powerful looking. It's rider was dressed in all-black, and their helmet's visor was tinted a bright, electric blue, so that their face couldn't be seen.

Harry spoke up, "Who's this guy?"

Peter shrugged, and stood up.

The bike had turned quite a few heads, and Flash Thompson was walking towards it, an impressed look on his face. The rider hadn't moved, they were still straddling the bike, gripping the handle bars.

Flash had reached the bike, and had crouched down, admiring the bike. He looked up at the rider.

"Yo, this bike is sweet."

The rider didn't speak. Flash frowned, he wasn't used to being ignored. He stood, and rapped on the biker's helmet.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

The biker turned very slowly, and sat back on the bike, releasing the handle bars. Flash stared at his own reflection in the visor.

"Hey man," he said, a little nervously, "I'm sorry about the helmet-tap."

The rider reached up, and pulled of their helmet.

"No worried Flash," Jason said, "But, please, don't do it again, or I'll break your hand."

He gave the stunned Flash a friendly slap on the shoulder, before he clambered off the bike, and wheeled it into the school yard. Everyone crowded around it, all talking at once.

"Dude!"

"Where'd you get it?"

"This is so siiiick!"

A blonde girl stepped forward, and placed her hand against Jason's chest.

"I must say Jason," she said, standing on tiptoe, and whispering in her ear, "you look _hot _in those leathers, how about I help you out of them."

Mary-Jane chose that moment to appear, she firmly pushed the girl aside.

"I'm sorry, honey," she said to the girl, who looked more than a little put out, "But this bad boy's already taken."

Jason laughed and kissed her. Several of the boys catcalled and wolf-whistled, until the couple broke apart, looking only faintly embarrassed.

"Okay guys, c'mon, I can barely breathe with all you crowding me." Jason shouted, and the crowd drifted apart, back to their separate little groupings. Jason wheeled the bike over to where Peter, Harry and Gwen were sat.

Peter shook his head ruefully as Jason approached, and Harry's eyes were alight with a boyish glee.

Harry got to his feet, and strode over to the bike.

"Jason, she's incredible."

"Thanks dude," Jason grinned.

"What make?" Harry asked, his eyes glinting.

"Ducati, 1199 Panigale," Jason enthused, "She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

Mary-Jane leant on Jason's shoulder.

"I hope you're talking about me Jason," She said, seductively.

Jason laughed, and whilst they were talking, Peter leant towards Gwen.

"Hey," he whispered, and Gwen looked around, and beamed at him.

"Oh, hey," she said.

"How's your dad?" Peter asked.

"Oh, he's fine," Gwen said quietly, "but it this can't be what you wanted to talk about, otherwise you wouldn't have waited till Harry left."

Peter sighed, "No," he said heavily, "I wanted to ask you how long we need to keep this up. Harry's coping now," Gwen looked away, "No Gwen, please," Peter hissed urgently, "I need you Gwen, okay?"

Gwen looked back, and her eyes looked wet. She laid her hands on top of Peter's, and squeezed them.

"Petey, I love you, but the time isn't right," Gwen said gently, "Harry still needs me, as much as you do." Her eyes teared up slightly, "I'm sorry." She held his hand tightly, and stared into his face. Peter felt a hollow numbness overtake him, as he looked back into her eyes. He knew this was as difficult for her as it was for him, but it didn't stop it hurting.

Harry watched the conversation. He saw Gwen clutching at Pater's hand, and saw the way they stared into each other's eyes. He felt something falter inside him, and a cold anger soon spread.

"_I'll get you for this Peter," _he thought furiously, "_You won't get away with this betrayal!"_

Jason phone vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out. The red dot was back, pulsing smugly at him, as reminded him that he had work to do. Jason pulled on his helmet, and Mary-Jane frowned.

"Where are you going now?" She asked, slightly irritably.

"Something came up at Stark Industries, my boss wants me there, like, now."

Mary-Jane nodded, but Harry looked confused.

"Stark Industries?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry mate, I never explained did I." Jason said, "It's where I work now, I'm the intern."

Harry nodded. Jason called over to Peter, who looked over.

"Yo, Pete, I could use on this job." he shouted, he said, pointedly looking at Peter.

"Okay, just a sec," Peter called back, and he faced Gwen again, "We'll talk later?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. Peter stood, and walked up to the bike, cautiously clambering on behind Jason.

"I'll see you later MJ," Jason said, as he revved up the engine. Then he flicked down his visor, and faced the school gates.

"Let's rock," he muttered, and then he shot out of the gates. Peter yelped as the force of the acceleration hit him.

"Really?" Jason grinned, "You beat up crims for a living, and yet a little bike ride scares you?"

"This is a 100 mile 'n hour bike ride," Peter yelled back.

"True," Jason said, "It is fun though."

Peter had to agree. He felt the exhilarated rush as they sped through the traffic jams that locked up the city. Jason was an excellent rider. They weaved and snaked through the cars, and went through gaps that looked far too small, and a speed Peter thought was far too fast. After a while, Peter recognised the area.

"Hey, Jas?" Peter hollered, "This is near your warehouse, right?"

Jason nodded, and they finally slowed down, before they entered the warehouse.

Peter almost fell off the bike, and he stiffly walked around. Jason's dismount was more graceful, and he amusedly watched Peter totter around in circles.

"C'mon," he said, pulling off his biking leathers, "We need to get going."

"Why are we here?" asked Peter, as he pulled off his shirt, revealing the Spiderman costume, "Couldn't we have gone straight to the scene?"

"I needed to pick something up," Jason replied shortly. He was already in Whisper's jumpsuit, he just lacked the mask, cape and hood. Peter was standing in Spiderman's costume.

Jason crossed over to a desk, where his grapnel gun was lying, along side a mysterious piece of technology. He picked up both, and slotted the grapnel gun onto his wrist. He clipped the thing onto his hip, before he stepped back, and over to his bike.

"There should be a helmet in your size somewhere," Whisper said over his shoulder.

Peter paled slightly under his mask.

"I'll pass thanks," he said, raising his hands.

"Okay, follow my signal."

Whisper pushed his hood back, and pulled on his helmet. He climbed onto the bike, and turned to face Spidey.

"You sure you don't want to ride along? It'll be a lot quicker."

Spiderman nodded.

Revving up the bike, Whisper rode out into the bright morning sun, and sped away.

Spiderman shook his head ruefully, "He's enjoying this far too much."

…

A single black van pulled up outside a nondescript block of flats, decrepit and run down.

The driver turned back, and faced a man, dressed in a grey suit, his face hidden in shadow.

"We're here boss," The driver said in a low voice.

The man said nothing, he simply gestured with two fingers. The man nodded, and he turned to the rest of the group.

"It's go time."

They all piled put the back of the van, and one of the troops ran round the side and opened a side door.

Richard Fisk stepped out. He shouted to man, who was walking quickly away.

"You there, come here." The man obeyed wordlessly.

Richard Fisk pulled out 3 crisp $100 bills, and tucked them into the man's front pocket.

"You can keep a secret right? Keep look-out, we need to know if Whisper and the Spiderman are coming."

The man nodded, his eyes wide.

"Good man," Fisk said, before he straightened up, "Come on men, let's get this show on the road."

The men all entered the flats, and there was the sound of suppressed gunfire. Fisk picked his way through the bodies, as his men swept through the building. A single security guard, way past his prime, and unfit, attempted to stop them.

He fumbled at his belt for the pistol strapped there, and pulled it on Fisk.

"You there," he called, his voice shaking slightly, "Stop right where you are."

Fisk stopped, and seemed surprised to see the man stood there. The guard pulled out his radio, and spoke hurriedly into it.

"I've got a break in, down at my position. Come quickly, the hostiles are armed."

Before the guard finished his transmission, Fisk spoke.

"I would call off the alert."

"Why?" The guard snapped.

"Because there are currently four different assault rifles, all pointed at your head."

The guard turned slowly, and stared down the barred of a gun pointed right between his eyes.

"On your knees," the man holding the gun spat. The guard obeyed, trembling.

"Please," he whimpered, "I have grandchildren."

"What a pity," said Fisk cruelly, then he turned to one of the gunmen, and nodded. He turned and walked away, to the sound of a burst of gunfire, and the thud of a body hitting the floor.

He entered a dilapidated room, where a women and two children were cowering in a corner.

"Where's the box?" Fisk snapped.

The women spoke in a terrified torrent, in a foreign language.

"Where is it?" Fisk repeated, this time in Russian.

The woman pointed across the room with a shaking hand, and Fisk followed her finger.

"Oh, really?" he said contemptuously, and he crossed over to the bed, and reached under the bed. His fingers grasped the cold steel of a sealed box, and he pulled it out. His eyes gleamed as he saw what it was.

"Well done," he said to the women, without looking at her, "You bought your life."

Then he got up, the box under one arm. He strode out the room, and beckoned for the men to follow him. As they exited, Fisk turned back to one of the men, and nodded. The man turned and smashed the glass cover over the fire alarm. It shrill shriek broke the still air.

A few of the men shifted nervously, but Fisk stood, completely at his ease.

"They'll be here soon, we'll wait a few minutes then head off," Fisk said to the commander, the man who had driven the van. He nodded.

The man they had paid was looking around, terrified, then he gave a cry, as a silhouette leapt into view, and landed on the roof opposite.

Fisk turned, and clambered back into the van, and the men followed, slamming the doors shut behind them. As the van started up, and began to drive away, the man paid to keep look out ran up, and hammered on the doors.

"What about me?" he yelled, but the van continued to accelerate.

He stopped breathlessly, before he began to sprint in the other direction. Spiderman was on top of the roof, and Whisper was on the street below.

"Follow him," Whisper said through the radio on his wrist, "I've got the van."

Spiderman dived off the roof, before he shot a web line, and swung after the man. Whisper heaved the bike around and set off in pursuit of the van.

After a few minutes, Spiderman flashed up on his comms.

"I've followed the man, he's in a house a few meters away from me."

"Okay, go in," Whisper replied, "I'll be there ASAP."

He spun the bike around again, and whipped away.

…

Spiderman killed the connection, and jumped off roof. He soared through the air on the end of one of his webs, before he alighted on the roof of the house in which the man was holed up in.

He jumped down and kicked the door open.

…

The man, named Rob Kurtson, had run inside the house, and was leaning against the door. His wife and child came running out of the front room.

"Sarah," Rob said breathlessly, "Get your things, we need to move, now."

"What?" She said, "Why?" Rob didn't answer, he simply picked up his daughter and stepped forward. She giggled and tugged at his ear, but Rob didn't notice. He knelt and set her down, away from the door.

"Rob," his wife, Sarah, said, "What's goin-" Then she screamed as the door was kicked open. Spiderman stood in the door.

"Oh yeah," he whooped, "Always get a _kick _outta doing that!"

Then he froze as he saw Rob crouched on the floor, protectively covering his daughter, and his wife in the corner, her hands over her mouth. The man's daughter ran forward, even as Rob tried to stop her.

She stood before him, her tiny arms on her hips.

"You leave Daddy alone Spiderman!" She said, and Spiderman's eyes widened. Then Whisper crashed through one of the windows in the front room. He lunged forward, grabbing Rob's collar, and slamming him against the wall.

"Talk," Whisper snarled, "What were you doing there? Who paid you?"

"I-I don't remember," Rob stammered.

Whisper smashed his head against the wall, and a picture of his daughter fell off, and shattered.

"Remember now?" he growled.

Spiderman came up behind him, and laid a hand on Whisper's shoulder.

"C'mon, not here," Spiderman said softly, "not in front of his family."

"The sooner he talks the sooner we leave," Whisper snapped.

Spiderman looked over to where Sarah and her daughter were cowering. A tear ran down the young girl's face.

Spiderman's eyes narrowed.

"You know what?" he snapped, "I'm done!"

And he stormed out. Whisper watched him go, his eyes narrowed.

Spiderman had climbed up onto the roof, and was striding along, full of anger. The image of Whisper mercilessly interrogating the man, right in front of his family, with no regard to the distress he was causing. He heard the sound of Whisper's cape in the breeze, as it fluttered and billowed out around him. He only just noticed how long the cape was, far longer than Whisper himself.

"I don't know what's happened to you Jason," Spiderman said heavily, "First you kill that one guy, then you do that, to this man's family."

Whisper looked at him steadily, and calmly answered.

"You killed the Green Goblin. You tore apart Harry's family," He advanced slowly, until he was less that a foot away, "You say it's unfair that you can't have Gwen, but who was the one who killed the only one Harry could confide in. You drove Gwen into Harry's arms when you killed his father. You have no-one else to blame."

Spiderman felt the rage rise inside him, and he punched Whisper full in the face. Whisper stumbled backwards.

"Listen to yourself," Spiderman snarled, "You've become as cruel as some of the criminals we take down. You're out of control Jason. And if this doesn't wake you up I don't know what will."

Whisper's eyes narrowed, and he leapt at Spiderman, pinning him to the floor. The raised his grapple, and fired it a short distance, so it become something similar to a flail. Spiderman's eyes widened.

"Whisper, NO!" He shouted.

Whisper raised the grapple, and aimed it as Spiderman's face. Spiderman closed his eyes as Whisper fired. There was a metallic thud, and a spray of asphalt. Spiderman opened his eyes. The head of the grapple was a few centimetres from the side of Spiderman's head. Whisper was frozen, his eyes wide, and horrified. He suddenly reeled in the grapple, then he turned and ran. Spiderman watched him as he leapt off the roof and disappeared. He climbed slowly to his feet. He was still shaken, but he knew that he couldn't leave Jason alone.

"I just hope I find him before someone else does," he muttered, before he set off in pursuit.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just felt it was best to end the chapter off here, (plus, I have some GCSE coursework to catch up on, so the next episode may not be for a while). _

_I haven't really got any questions, just I hope you enjoyed! _

_Please leave a review!  
~Europiam _


End file.
